Make-up compositions are generally available in the form of liquid or cream suspensions, emulsions, gels, anhydrous oil and wax compositions or pressed and loose powders.
Make-up is normally applied to the face in two stages. In a first stage, a liquid or cream foundation is applied. This is followed by application of a powder composition, the function of which is to impart a smooth finish to facial skin, masking minor visible imperfections and shine.
W088/00039 discloses a pressed facial cosmetic powder comprising a blend of moisturising and oil absorbing clays, filler, dry binder and liquid binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,532 recites a facial cosmetic powder which utilises crystalline silica in much lower concentration than that employed in the then prior art compositions. This powder, used as a blush or a facial coating, is said to be effective in hiding skin wrinkles, lines and pores. The composition is a mixture of a colour phase and a diluent phase. The colour phase is formed by blending crystalline silica with colourants. The resultant colour phase is mixed with the diluent phase, essentially formed from nacreous materials such as talc and mica, to form the composition.
Pressed and loose cosmetic powder compositions for application to the face are well-known and help to provide good skin coverage and appearance with reduced shine, especially when used with foundations. It would however be desirable to improve the substantivity characteristics such as improved skin adhesion, wear and coverage of cosmetic powder compositions. It would also be desirable to provide a powder composition having prolonged topical anti-acne and/or anti-bacterial activity. There are many compounds which are known to exhibit anti-acne and/or anti-bacterial properties when applied topically to the skin. A commonly used keratolytic agent having anti-acne activity is salicylic acid. Zinc oxide is also known for use in anti-acne compositions.
CN-A-1032902 discloses a skin disease treatment and protection powder containing borax, zinc oxide, benzoic acid, talcum powder and salicylic acid.
It is accordingly a primary object of this invention to provide a powder cosmetic composition having improved skin adhesion, wear and coverage and reduced rub-off. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a powder cosmetic composition having anti-acne activity over extended periods of time.